


Asgard's Legendary Babysitting Service

by rosesareredvioletsareblue



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Thor and Loki, I Don't Even Know, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin was a dic, Thanos isn't a murderous douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesareredvioletsareblue/pseuds/rosesareredvioletsareblue
Summary: When Hela Odinsdottir gets a call from a social worker saying her parents died, leaving her in the custody of brothers she didn't know existed, she laughed and hung up. When she finds two kids sitting in front of her apartment, the Blonde one comforting the other Weasel one, she gets a weird, warm feeling in her chest. Feelings are gross.Gods, she needs a drink.





	Asgard's Legendary Babysitting Service

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been working on this for a while, and accidentally posted it when I was just trying to save it, thus the weird random letters and number string. Sorry! Anyhow, I know this is bad, but I needed to write something. Enjoy!

  Hela Odinsdottir had an okay kind of day, actually. She woke up, left her ex, Skurge on read, took her dog, Fenrir, on a walk and headed into work. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until about three o'clock, when she got a phone call from an unknown number.

 

 "Hello, can I talk to Hela Odinsdottir?" Hela groaned. Telemarketers were so freaking annoying.

 

"I'm not buying anything. Not insurance, or cookies, or-"

 

"No, no, ma'am. I'm actually not selling anything. My name is Sif Ymir." Hela paused, waiting.

 

"Am I supposed to react to that?" She asked, unlocking her apartment door.

 

"No, ma'am."

 

"Tell me what you want before I hang up on you." The lady on the other end of the phone sighed.

 

"I have some unfortunate news. Your parents, Odin and Frigga Borson passed away a 

few days ago, and-"

 

"I beg your pardon?" Hela seethed. "You haven't bothered to tell me that my parents died until it became convenient for you?"

 

"I'm only calling you now for a specific reason, your parents-"

 

"Parent." Hela corrected. "Frigga was the only good person in that piece of shit household."

 

"Listen lady." Sif snapped. "That sucks, but can you let me tell you what I have to tell you before I lose my freaking job?" Hela sighed.

 

"Whatever. Continue."

 

"Thank you." Sif exhaled, relieved. "Your parents left you in the custody of your younger brothers, Thor and Loki, who are both six." Hela stared at her phone, and then realized that the lady on the other end couldn't see her.

 

"My what?"

 

"Your younger brothers, Miss." 

 

"I don't have brothers." Sif sighed angrily.

 

“You do, Ms Odinsdottir. Their names are-” 

 

“Yes, you told me that.” Hela rubbed her temples in aggravation. “But the last time I was home-”

 

“Was eight years ago. As their only living relation, they were left to you as their current legal guardian.”

 

“Look honey, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hela hissed, grinding her teeth in frustration. 

 

“You know what? I’ll be at your house in half an hour. I’m bringing your brothers with me. I’m dropping them off with you, and you’re going to raise them until they’re eighteen. Capiche?” Hela rolled her eyes and hung up. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

   “Hey, T.” Hela walked into her boyfriend’s bar, where he was on shift. 

 

“What’s up, hon?” Thanos asked, pushing her a martini.

 

“Not much. Some bitchy social worker said my mother and her asshole of a husband died, and I have two brothers, what’s new with you?” Hela sat down, putting her head in her hands. Thanos paused.

 

“What?” 

 

“I know!” She cried, throwing her drink across the room. Thanos sighed. 

 

“That was thirteen dollars.” Hela grunted and pushed cash over to her boyfriend.

 

“I’m stressed, T. What am I going to do?” She whispered, grabbing Thanos’ hand. 

 

“I’m here for you, Hela. Promise.” He gently kissed the crown of her head. She sighed, content. Her phone started to ring. 

 

“Fuck.” Hela groaned, pulling her phone out of her purse.

 

“Who is it?”  

 

“The social worker.” Sighing, she picked up her phone.

 

“What?”

 

“Hello, Ms Odinsdottir!” the chipper lady replied.

 

“Again, what?” 

 

“Well, we’re about five minutes away from your apartment, you are 4514 Valhalla Lane, apartment 9, correct?”

 

“How the hell did you get my address?”

 

“It was on record ma’am. See you soon!” And with that, she hung up. Hela screamed in frustration, threw her phone against the wall and stormed out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m sure you’re breaking some kind of law, just showing up at my building.” Hela hissed, unlocking the door. 

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Odinsdottir, but the safety of your brothers is very important to me.” Sif argued, pushing her way through the door. 

 

“Yeah, fuck off, lady. I’m not taking in any of Odin’s brats.” Sif gasped. 

 

“You’re not very nice!” A blond boy stepped out from behind the social worker, smacking away another little pair of hands. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Hela paused, then leaned in. “Huh.” She stared at him.

 

“What?” He asked, nervously. 

 

”Well, you don’t look like him.” The little boy stepped back, pushing another boy (who Hela thought looked like her,) behind him. 

 

“We should just be nice to each other, that’s all Thor was saying.” the Hela look alike whispered. 

 

“You sound like him.” The boy retreated behind his brother. She turned her attention over to the blond one. “Are you adopted?” Sif gasped

 

“Miss Odinsdottir, that’s not-”

 

“He’s not.” The Hela look alike whispered again. “I am.” Hela froze. 

 

“Well, I didn’t see that coming.” Blondie wrapped Weasel Boy in a hug. She turned to Sif. “Can I talk to you?” She asked, leading her into a side room. Sif sighed.

 

“Of course.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as the door slammed, Hela spun towards the social worker. 

 

“What the actual fuck, lady?” She screamed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” Sif asked. “I’m just trying to do my job, ma’am.” 

 

“Yeah, and you’re pretty freaking bad at it.” Sif’s face grew red.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry that you’re upset, or scared or whatever, but you do not have a right to take it out on me and those kids!” Sif screamed.

 

“Of course I do!” Hela screamed right back.

 

“No, you don’t!!” She started to get in Hela’s face. “I get that you had a crappy childhood, and your father was a dick! I get it! I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him! But don’t you want to raise these kids better than your father would have?” Hela froze. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“You heard me.” Sif said, exhaling. “I’ll be leaving now. I’ll mail you more details about your parents life insurance and stuff.” She stormed out of the room. Hela heard her say goodbye to her brothers and the door slam. She stood there, shocked for a long time. Until Blondie and Weasel came to get her. 

 

“Sister?” Blondie asked, peering into the door frame. “Are you okay?” She glared at him. The brothers shared a glance. Weasel looked at her shyly. 

 

“Do you like snakes?” He asked, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Hela peered at him. 

 

“Loki!” Blondie hissed. “You can’t ask every stranger we meet that!” 

 

“But she’s not a stranger!” Hela interrupted their petty argument.

 

“You, uh, mini me. Why are you upset?” The boys shared a glance.

 

“Who’s mini you?” Blondie asked.

 

“Um, Weasel? Opposite you?”

 

“We have names, ya know.” Blondie huffed.

 

“Well then what are your names?” She asked finally, accepting defeat. Blondie shot up.

 

“I’m Thor!” he exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips in a triumphant position. “And I want to be a superhero when I grow up!” Hela almost laughed. 

 

“I’m Loki.” the other by whispered. “I just want a pet snake.” Hela nodded. 

 

“Look, you two.” She admitted. “I’m not very good at this.” Thor smiled. 

 

“That’s okay. We’re family.” Hela tried her very best to suppress a groan.

 

“Thor can we play pirates now? I’m bored.” Loki turned to his brother. 

 

“Aye Aye, Matey!” Thor smiled and pulled him out of the room. Hela watched them run out, listening to the  _ ‘no, you can’t stab me you’re the nice pirate’ _ and the ‘ _ stabbing is fun for pirates, Thor’.  _ She silently fumed at her good for nothing asshole of a father, who left her in this freaking position. All of a sudden, a light bulb flashed in her head. 

 

“Hey guys?” She called out for her brothers. They poked their heads through the door. 

 

She smiled mischievously. “You want to adopt a snake?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Woah!” Loki laughed as the pet store employee let a snake hang around his neck. 

 

“Hey!” he said, greeting the group. “Welcome to the Cold Blooded Friend! What can I get ya today?” Hela looked around. 

 

“We were going to get a snake. Do you recommend any for first time snake owners?” She asked. Loki pulled Thor away.

 

“We probably want to get a ball python cause they’re friendly and cool and awesome and look at him oh my gods Thor look at him can we get him please sister please I promise I’ll give him all of his mice and clean up after him and other stuff-”

 

“And I’ll help him!”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t know that much about snakes.”

 

“So? You don’t know that much about dogs.”

 

“Cause snakes are so much cooler than dogs!”

 

“No, dogs are cooler than snakes!”

 

“You’re wrong, look at the snakes, they shed their skin, that’s epic!”

 

“Dogs shed hair!” 

 

“Hey guys?” Hela interrupted. “Let’s keep talking about it instead of doing it, how does that sound?” They both glared at her. The pet store employee looked like he was hit by a truck. 

 

“Well, I actually would recommend the ball python for beginners, but your son can tell you all about that.” Hela coughed.

 

“I’m sorry. My son?” The employee blushed.

 

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I just assumed-”

 

“Save it, shut up, and take my money.” She glared at him and walked to her brothers, who were looking at terrarium accessories. 

 

“Can we get Stabby a tree?” Thor asked, grabbing a plastic tree.

 

“I don’t think Stabby wants a tree, Thor.”

 

“Snakes like trees, Loki.”

 

“So? If Stabby doesn’t want a tree, then he won’t get a-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Hela interrupted, “What is a Stabby?”

 

“My snake’s name!” Loki beamed. She stared at her brothers.

 

“You. Are. Naming. Your. Pet. Snake. Stabby.” She said slowly, trying to process the ridiculousness. Loki looked at his feet.

 

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to name him that.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. But why do you want to name him Stabby?” Thor jumped up.

 

“Cause his teeth are stabby!”

 

“Thor, that’s my favorite part! I wanted to say it!” 

 

“Fine, we’ll re-do it.” They backed up to where they were before. Thor nodded at Hela, and coughed. “We’re re-doing the moment.” 

 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

 

“We’re reversing the system.” Loki said. “Just say what you said before!” Hela rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Why do you want to name him Stabby?” Loki beamed.

 

“Cause his teeth are super stabby!” Hela threw her hands into the air. 

 

“Just pick out a damn terrarium and let’s get out of here.” The boys nodded and scrambled to grab a home for Stabby and many accessories for him while Hela mourned for her credit card in advance.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sister?” Loki asked. 

 

“What?” she said, running a red light. 

 

“Do we have beds?” Hela cursed. 

 

“Damn social worker. She distracted me.”

 

“I think you distracted yourself, actually.” Loki replied, smug.

 

“Why don’t you stop being a little shit and play with your snake?” The brothers shared a glance.

 

“Do you two have a secret language when you do that, or-”

 

“What did Lady Sif distract you from?” Thor asked. 

 

“Who?”

 

“The nice lady. She let us stay with her yesterday and we played games and read stories and talked about you.” Hela slammed the brakes.

 

“You talked about what?” 

 

“Yeah, she said you went to grown up school together.” Thor pouted. “Grown up school sounds boring.” Loki nodded in agreement. 

 

“Very much so. Let’s continue this conversation before-” A siren behind them interrupted her. She pulled over.

 

“Fucking hell. Of all of the-” Someone knocked on her window. She rolled it down, smiling. “Why hello, officer! What can I help you with today?” 

 

“Licence and registration please.” Hela sighed and pulled her wallet out of her purse. 

 

“Is this because I ran the red light?” The officer stared at her. 

 

“Well it is now.” Hela cursed. 

 

“Oooh, you used a bad word.” Thor and Loki chimed. 

 

“Yeah, I used about five in the last thirty seconds, why don’t you let me deal with this? Play with your snake.” 

 

“We can’t in the car, Sister!” Loki said. Hela groaned.

 

“I’m sorry, who are they?” The officer asked, peering into the car. 

 

“They’re my freaking little brothers, who are supposed to be napping.”

 

“You never said that.” Thor protested.

 

“And we’re six.” Loki chimed.

 

“Would you two just back me up on this one thing? I just bought you a goddamn snake.”

 

“You’re free to go, ma’am. Have a nice night.” The officer said, backing away as fast as possible. Hela waited until she couldn’t see the car anymore to speak.

 

“So, is it illegal to leave a snake in a car while we run to Raymour and Flanigan?” Both boys nodded. “Of fucking course.” 

 

“We can take Stabby home?” Loki offered. “And we can stay with him?”

 

“Nope. Nada. Not happening. I almost got arrested once today, I’ll just give my boyfriend a little surprise. We’ll set up Stabby in the terrarium and wait for him.” She texted Thanos.

 

_ Me: Go to my place. Now. No time to explain. _

 

_ My Sexy Grape: ? _

 

_ Me: What part about now don’t u get _

 

“Sister and her boyfriend, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”  Thor asked, scrunching up his face in a pretend kiss.

 

“Stop.”

 

“When are you getting married?” Loki asked, hugging a plush snake.

 

“I will leave Stabby on the side of the road if you don’t stop.” The brothers looked at each other. “Hey, Professor X squared-” 

 

“One more?” Thor begged. Hela ignored the weird feeling in her chest.

 

“Fine.” 

 

“What’s your boyfriend's name?” He asked, while Loki pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from nowhere. 

 

“Thanos, and where the hell did you get that paper?” Loki shrugged.

 

“I found it in a box with a stick on it. It’s a list of things that will make you ‘feel super good’.” Hela paled.

 

“Yeah no, Thanos got me that for my birthday, we’re not going to read that-”

 

“What’s an organism?”

 

“I can’t have the talk with you, we’re going to throw that out, give it to me.” He obliged, and she chucked the paper out the window.

 

“Why do they sell buzzing sticks?” Thor asked.

 

“And why are they purple?” Loki added.

 

“We’re not having this conversation now.” She said, pulling into the apartment complex’s parking lot. “We’re here. Get out of the car.” She grabbed the terrarium, while Thor took the accessories and Loki took the snake. 

 

“When can we have this convier-sat-hion?” Thor spelled out the word slowly.

 

“Yeah!” Loki agreed, nodding his head. Hela cursed.

 

“Fine. We’ll have it when a purple alien with a fancy glove comes to kill half the universe. But since that’ll never happen, never.” Both boys sighed dramatically. 

“It could happen.” Thor grumbled, as they walked to the elevator leading to the apartment. Loki gasped.

“Woah! What if it happened in a different world?” 

 

“Like, Saturn?”

 

“No, like, a different world.” Thor stared at him.

 

“You said that already, Loki.” 

 

“I know, but-”

 

“An alternate universe.” Hela said, silently begging Thanos to already be there. “That’s what he means.” Both boys stared at her. 

 

“A what?” Loki asked.

 

“Those are big words.” Thor added, nodding.

 

“It means, like, an alternate universe I don’t fucking know, google it.” She knocked on the door with her elbow. Thanos opened it up. 

 

“Woah.” He stared at the boys.    
  


“Hi!” Thor beamed. “I’m Thor, and this is Loki!” Loki ducked behind his snake.

 

“Woah.” Thanos said again, mouth hanging open. 

 

“Yeah, yeah great, let me into my fucking apartment, asshole.” Hela growled, pushing past him. She sat the terrarium on the table. Thanos hugged her. 

 

“Sorry, hon. I really just thought you were high or something.” 

 

“Thanks a lot.” 

 

“Sister!” Loki said, jumping. “Can we put Stabby in his home now?” Thanos stared at them. 

 

“Who’s Stabby?” He asked, backing away from the boy. Hela laughed. 

 

“My snake! He’s named Stabby cause his teeth are stabby!” Thanos continued to stare at him. Loki ducked his head. “Sorry.” Thanos shook out of it.

 

“Hey, kid, don’t worry. Stabby’s a great name!” 

 

“Really?” Loki looked up at him. Thanos nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Totally!” Thor elbowed him. 

 

“Told ya it was a good name!” Loki smiled. 

 

“Let’s just put this snake-”

 

“Stabby.” The three corrected her at the same time.

 

“Holy fucking shit that was so scary never feel the need to do that again.” She said in a hushed whisper. 

 

“No promises, sister.” Thor giggled.  

 

“Fine. Let’s get  _ Stabby  _ in his new home so we can go to target and buy an aerobed, possibly real beds.” 

 

“I thought we were going to the Ray mores place.” Loki asked, confused. 

 

“At this point, I don’t care.” The little boys nodded.

 

“Awesome! We’re going on an adventure, brother!” Thor cheered, jumping up and down.

 

“Thor, you’re scaring Stabby!” Loki whispered, helping Hela and Thanos set up the terrarium.

 

“Sorry Stabby!”  Thor said in a shocked whisper. 

 

“He forgives you.”  he replied. The two of them watched as Hela put the snake into the terrarium with a chorus oohs and ahhs. When they finished, she wiped her hands on her pants, grabbed her brother’s hands, slid her purse onto her shoulder, and ran out of the apartment, leaving Thanos with a very confused snake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This place is so cool!” Thor cried, skipping through target, dragging his brother behind him.

 

“I don’t like it.” Loki said, hiding in his shadow.

 

“Hey, let’s just get you a bed so I don’t get a complaint for the rest of my life. Split up.” Thor and Loki violently shook their heads no and clung to each other. “Why not? We’ll cover more ground this way.” They started to cling to her, begging her not to leave them. She stared at them.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, kneeling to their level. Loki shook his head yes, and Thor shook his no. The weird warm feeling she hated was coming back, stronger than it had before. She pushed it away. 

 

“Mommy and Daddy made us split up.” Thor whispered. “Then the bad guy came.” Hela froze. 

 

“Holy shit.” Loki looked up at her, silent tears streaming down her face. 

 

“Sorry.” He said, squeezing his brother tighter. 

 

“No. Never apologize for feeling, kiddo.” She replied. She glanced at the shopping cart. “Do you guys want to ride in the cart?” They looked at each other, and nodded silently. Hela didn’t know what to do. She didn’t say anything, not even when the kids cheered up (or pretended to at least, Hela couldn’t tell) and picked out furniture and bedding and cool things. She didn’t say anything when Thor kept running back and forth from the hardware aisle and putting hammers into their shopping cart. She didn’t say anything until hours later, after the people came to assemble the beds in a spare room. She couldn’t say anything to them then, she just put them to bed and shut the door. She sprinted to her phone.

 

“Hello?” Sif said, sounding groggy.

 

“How did my parents die?” Hela whispered into the phone.

 

“Who is this? Do you know what time it is?”

 

“It’s 11:15, asshole.” Sif sighed.

 

“Hello, Ms Odinsdottir. How can I help you this late at night?” She said, aggravation slipping into her voice. 

 

“How did my parents die?” She asked again, harsher, and with more venom than intended. 

 

“I don’t know, ma’am. It’s late at night. I’m at home.” 

 

“Then get your ass out of bed and into your office and tell me.” Sif huffed.

 

“Fine. I’ll call you when I get there.” She hung up. Hela slid down the wall slowly, sitting on the floor. Thanos sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

 

“They’re making you soft, H.” 

 

“Shut up.” She said, leaning into his embrace.

 

“You’re caring about them.” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Look.” He said, meeting her eyes. “I know that you didn’t want to be anymore associated with your douchebag father than you had to. I know that you didn’t want any of this.”

 

“Is it that obvious?” She asked, hiding her face behind her hands.

 

“Yeah. You screamed at the social worker for an hour.” Hela groaned. “But I think you’re doing a good job so far.” She stared at him.

 

“Really? Cause I’ve cursed like a fucking sailor in front of them all day, almost made them cry, successfully made them cry, and exposed them to sex toys. But A+ to me!” She replied sarcastically.

 

“But they care about you. It’s pretty obvious. You’re the cool older sister they never had.” She stared at him again.

 

“I am the cool older sister they never had.” Thanos shrugged. 

 

“I know they care. I know you care. The three of you could’ve been so powerful if you were raised together, but your father was terrible at parenting.” Hela laughed. 

 

“You’ve got that right.” Hela’s phone started to ring. She sprinted to it.

 

“Hello, Miss Odinsdottir-”

 

“Spill.” Sif sighed. 

 

“This isn’t the best news.” 

 

“You think?” Sif sighed again. 

 

“Do you really want to know?” She asked. Hela nodded softly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, according to your files, your parents were killed by a man named Malekith Svartalf.” Hela froze. 

 

“Miss?” Sif asked.

 

“Keep reading. How did it affect them?” Hela whispered, as Thanos came up behind her, pulling her into a hug. 

 

“Well, according to your brother Thor, your father told your brothers that they were going to split up. He left, and Thor said that your mother was dragged by Odin into another part of the store, so they tried to follow her, and-”

 

“They watched them die.” Hela said, filling in the story. “Gods.”

 

“Well, yes. But then in Loki’s file, he thinks that it was his fault.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he saw the murderer following them but he said in his file that he didn’t tell Thor because he didn’t want Thor to be hurt by the ‘elf man’.” 

 

“Gods.” Hela whispered again. A whimper came from the bedroom. “Ok, I’ve gotta go, let’s catch up sometime.” 

 

“But you hate me.” Sif said. “You hated me in college too.”

 

“I don’t remember collage, I was high, like all the time.” 

 

“Of course you don’t.” Sif said bitterly. “Hela Odinsdottir, queen of the world, doesn’t remember her college roomate.” A sharp cry came from the boys room.

 

“Listen, I’ve got a crying kid in my spare bedroom, so can we stop? Great.” She said, hanging up and running to the boy’s room.

 

When she got there, she saw Thor and Loki sobbing in each others arms. 

 

“What happened?” She said, sitting next to them. 

 

“I don’t know!” Thor whispered, as his brother squeezed him tighter. He woke up crying for our mommy, and it made me cry, and I can’t stop crying and I don’t know why!” He sobbed harder. She sighed, and pulled them both into a tight hug. 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to help.” She said, as they leaned into her embrace. She looked at her brothers, panicking. A wave of emotion overcame her. Before she could stop them, silent tears streamed down her face. She refused to let herself grieve for her father or her mother. She couldn’t care less about Odin, but Frigga? She was the only nice person to her. Every old memory of her childhood resurfaced. Every scrape Frigga treated, every birthday cake, every hug. The grief overwhelmed her. She couldn’t breathe. She just held her brothers tighter. 

“You know,” she managed to choke out. “Frig- Mom used to tell me a story when I was sad. Do you want to hear a story?” She felt tiny nods in her side. 

 

“Ok. There once was a kingdom far, far away. This kingdom was called Asgard.” She felt the boys perk up at the name of their city. “In the kingdom of Asgard, there was a king, a queen, and a princess.” 

 

She paused thinking about the little boys pressed into her. “Well, a king, queen, princess, and two little princes. The princess was very lonely. The king was very mad at the princess quite a lot, so when she grew up, she left, and found a new kingdom to live in. She found a knight and fell in love, and thought she was okay for a long time.” 

 

Thanos silently leaned on the doorway, unnoticed by the siblings. “But one day, a lovely Lady of the Court called her up, and told her that the king and queen died. The princess got very angry at the Lady, because she didn’t know that they died.” 

 

She felt the boys drift off, their grips slacking. “And then, she met two little princes. They found a dragon named Stabby the Sharpest and conquered the kingdom of target, and were almost defeated by the Great Traffic Cop.” 

 

She listened to the boys sleepy breathing, and started to smile. “But they survived, and the princess realized that she loved her little prince brothers, even though they name dragons crazy things and search the royal carriage for magical buzzing sticks, and she finally found the happy ending she was looking for.” 

 

Hela glanced down at them, smiling widely. “The end.” She giggled at Thor’s light snores, and Loki’s half hearted, sleepy elbow jabs in his side. She eventually fell asleep, still holding onto them.

 

So yeah, it was kind of an okay day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I either want to write a bare: A Pop Opera fic or a psych fic, so tell me if you'd like either. Also, I got a tumblr! I'm @awesomelandmermaid , if you want to follow me. I might post when I put something up, or edit something, or idk. 
> 
> Should I continue this? I thought it was just kind of a one shot, but I kind of want to write more Hela? She's a badass queen. 
> 
> Also I've never owned a snake, so if any of that info is wrong I'm sorry, I'm a cat person


End file.
